Cette nuit là
by Misaloundra
Summary: Un soir d'insomnie, Harry parcourt le château et tombe sur un Draco Malfoy plus qu'anéanti...


Je suis de retouuuuur !! Mais pas avec un nouveau chapitre.. eeeeh nah ! Un one-shot cette fois. Et j'dois dire que je suis pas mal fière de moi !  
Bon donc.. faisons l'entête dans les règles de l'art..

**Diclaimer :** Suis-je riche ? Suis-je une écrivaine fantastique ? Est-ce que mon nom est Rowling ? Naaaaaah !!!!! Ben voilà.. j'suis démasquée maintenant.. Pas à moi !!

**Avertissement :** Watch out ! Ici c'est un one-shot à _tendance_ ( je dis bien tendance.. ) homosexuelle.. Mais il faut vraiment que tu veules un slash pour voir un slash.. en conséquent.. cet "avertissement" n'a pas lieu d'être.. super hein ?!

**Résumé :** Un soir d'insomnie, Harry parcours le château et tombe sur un Draco Malfoy plus qu'anéanti...

* * *

Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurais cru le voir de cette façon. Je l'avais toujours imaginé arrongant, prétentieux et mesquin, peu importe avec qui il était. Pour moi, cette tête blonde représentait l'image du parfait petit mangemort. Envers moi, il avait toujours été le reflet de ma haine, mon opposé, mon ennemi… Comme si toute sa vie tournait autour de la haine qu'il ressent envers les autres. En commençant par moi. J'ai parfois l'impression que la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment dans ce bas monde, c'est sa propre personne. Je l'avais toujours vu avec son sourire cruel imprimé sur ses lèvres. Cette bouche qui n'hésitait jamais à placer une remarque désobligeante. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle répartie. Il est méchant et imbu de lui-même, certes, mais il a une de ces présences d'esprit ! Il est toujours un con fini, c'est bien vrai. Mais derrière ce connard de première, j'ai découvert une toute autre personne. Quelqu'un avec de vraies émotions. 

Tout a commencé cette nuit d'une fraîcheur étonnante à la mi-novembre. Il ventait doucement. L'air était froid et à l'extérieur il y avait des millions d'étoiles qui tapissaient le ciel. Un faible croisant de lune se réfletait sur le lac. À vrai dire, cette nuit-là n'avait rien de spéciale. Ce n'était qu'une nuit d'automne comme bien d'autre. Pour bien des personnes, cette nuit-là ne veut rien dire. Nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont assurément déjà oublier. Pour la majorité des étudiants, voire tous, elle n'était que l'occasion de dormir afin de reprendre des forces pour le lendemain. Oui, pour bien des élèves, cette nuit de novembre n'était pas plus particulière qu'une autre, mais pour moi, cette nuit-là fut à la fois la plus surprenante, la plus étrange et la plus spéciale que je n'ai jamais vécue.

Il faisait complètement noir dans la pièce. La seule lueur présente était le faible rayon de lune qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre. Dean et Seamus semblait dormir paisiblement. Neville devait surement bouger dans tout les sens comme chaque fois qu'il dort. Ron dormait comme une massue. Je ne l'entendait pas bouger mais son ronflement trahissait sa présence. Bref tout était comme d'habitude et tout le dortoir dormait sauf moi évidemment.

J'étais couché sur le dos dans mon lit à baldaquin. J'obsevais le plafond qui était devant moi en pensant à des choses et d'autres. Je me demandais par exemple quand aurait lieu la grande bataille finale. Je pensait à ce devoir de métamorphose que je n'avais pas eu le courage de finir et qui était à remettre pour le lendemain. Je songeais à Ron et Hermione qui ne s'étaient toujours pas avoués leurs flammes amoureuses. Mes pensées se tournaient vers l'ensemble de ma maison. Je devais bien me l'avouer, Poudlard était le seul moyen de me faire oublier la guerre ainsi que Voldemort. Cette école me donne l'espoir que tout restera toujours comme ça l'était avant, même après la bataille finale. Ron restera toujours Ron et il sera toujours mon meilleur ami. Seamus fera toujours le pitre avec Dean. Neville sera toujours un grand maladroit en potion mais un grand connaisseur en botanique. Hermione sera toujours la voix de la sagesse et de ma raison. Colin Crivey sera toujours un photographe agacant et Luna Lovegood aura toujours cette personalité unique et bizarre. Ginny sera toujours la belle jeune fille délicate qu'elle est. McGonagall sera toujours aussi stricte, Rogue aussi connard et Trelawney aussi absurde. Bref mon univers sera toujours comme il est et c'est ça qui me rassure et qui m'aide à avancer et à passer aux travers.

Ça devait bien faire des heures que j'étais là à fixer sans vraiment le voir le plafond du dortoir à songer à moi et mes amis. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil. Le sommeil ne voulais visiblement pas de moi jusqu'au lendemain. J'avais donc décider à ce moment-là que j'irais faire un tour, question de faire passer le temps un peu plus vite. C'était donc totalement réveillé que je m'étais extirpé de sous mes couvertures chaudes. J'avais vite fait de regretter la chaleur de l'édredon mais j'avais l'impression que ma cape d'invisibilité m'appelait. C'était avec soulagement que je m'étais recouvert le corps de vêtement plus approprié et c'est ainsi que je m'étais engouffré sous ma précieuse cape. Il était environ deux heures du matin lorsque j'avais quitté le dortoir silencieusement, la cape sur les épaules. Seule ma tête était à découverte. Debout dans la salle commune, je m'étais rendue compte que le feu crépitait encore un peu et qu'il dégageait une douce chaleur qui se difusait dans mon corps encore sous le choc du froid. C'était bien silencieux à cette heure-là. D'habitude il y avait toujours un insomniaque ou deux qui se réchauffaient près des flammes. Mais bon, je n'étais pas à plaindre, je n'avais pas à donner d'explications à qui que ce soit sur le fait que je sorte en plein milieu de la nuit. Passé le tableau de la dame en rose qui gardait l'entrée, j'avais décidé que j'irais errer dans les couloirs les moins fréquentés. Ça faisait du bien de marcher alors que j'avais été des heures immobile dans mon lit. Les couloirs étaient carrément désert. Ça devait bien faire 10 minutes que je marchais sans but préçis et je n'avais même pas encore rencontré âmes qui vivent. Vu le silence complet de l'école, je m'étais dit que tout le monde devait dormir à poings fermés. Même Rusard et son affreuse chatte avait l'air d'avoir trouvés les bras de Morphée qu'on me refusait obstinément. J'arpentais encore les couloirs depuis un bon moment et les tableaux se retournaient en tentant de savoir d'où venait le bruit quasi imperceptible de mes pas. Alors que je marchais toujours en m'éloignant de plus en plus de la tour des Gryffondors, j'entendis soudainement un bruit. De peur de me faire prendre en plein milieu de la nuit, j'avais arrêter de m'avancer. Qui sait ce que ça pouvait être ? C'est en tendant l'oreille que je m'étais rendu compte de la provenance de ce bruit aussi discret soit-il. C'était au bout du couloir que je l'avais perçu. Soit directement dans la tour d'astronomie. Je m'étais rendu là sans m'en rendre compte. Puis soudain, ce bruit étrange d'arrêta pour repartir de plus bel. C'est en écoutant plus attentivement que je compris qu'il s'agissait de sanglots. À petits pas calculés, je m'avancais doucement vers ce qui était très probablement quelqu'un de triste. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir d'en dessous de ma cape. J'y allais tout simplement pour satisfaire ma curiosité mal placée typiquement Gryffondor. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? À mesure que mes pieds me guidaient vers cette personne, j'avais l'impression que j'arrêtais de plus en plus de respirer. Même mes pas se faisaient dans un silence presque religieux. La faible lueur de la lune sur le plancher m'indiquait que j'arrivais presque à destination. Puis l'endroit se dessina graduellement devant mes yeux. Malgré ma vue légèrement gênée par ma cape d'invisibilité, je pouvais facilement voir les grandes fenêtres sans vitre devant moi. D'ailleurs la fraicheur de l'endroit se faisait bien ressentir. C'est alors que je la vis. La personne qui sanglotait avais le dos appuyé contre l'une des nombreuses poutres blanches qui soutenaient le plafond. Elle avait les genoux remontés et ses bras faisaient le tour de ses jambes pliées. Sa tête blonde était appuyée dessus. En observant mieux, je m'étais appercu qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Je crois qu'après tous les aventures qui me sont arrivées au cours de ma scolarité, plus rien n'arrivait vraiment à me surprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Cette nuit-là, j'avais été plus surpris encore que lorsqu'on m'avais dit que j'étais un sorcier.. si encore cela était possible. Parce que la personne aux cheveux blonds qui sanglotait doucement contre ses genoux était Draco Malfoy. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais quelque chose me disait que j'avais devant moi, et pour la première fois de ma vie, le vrai Draco Malfoy qui ne se camouflait pas derrière un masque froid d'indifférence. Pourtant malgré mon étonnement, mes jambes avancèrent quand même vers lui. Je ne saurai probablement jamais pourquoi elles l'avaient fait sans avoir mon accord d'abors. Je ne saurai surement jamais non plus pourquoi est-ce que j'avais attrapée ma cape de ma main gauche pour la faire glisser sur le sol. Surement était-ce dût à mon étonnement. Et pourtant je ne regrette pas ce geste. Parce que je pouvais maintenant le détailler nettement mieux sans un tissus devant mes yeux. Il tremblait presque imperceptiblement. Étrangement, chaques sanglots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres me brisait le coeur. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi. Je crois bien que le fait de voir mon ennemi de toujours, la personne que j'ai le plus méprisé au cours de ma vie, le garçon que j'avais toujours cru froid et sans émotions y étaient pour quelque chose. Il était à environ un mètre de moi. Il ne m'avait toujours pas vu ni entendu. Je pouvais donc encore le détailler un peu sans son consentement. Ses mains blanches étaient toutes les deux crispées sur le tissus de son pantalon. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient parvenues à se dégager de sa coiffure parfaite pour retombées sur sa tempe. J'étais complètement paralysé. Je le voyais ainsi pour la toute première fois et je n'arrivais même pas à ressentir de la haine envers lui à ce moment-là. J'avais oublié momentanément mon statut de "ennemi" et je n'étais plus que "spectateur" l'espace d'un instant. Mais l'envie de devenir un peu plus me pris au ventre. Avec toute la lenteur qui m'étais permise, je m'étais accroupi près de lui toujours sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive. Je calculais chacun de mes mouvements. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux froids. Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il remette son masque de Malfoy uniquement parce que j'étais là. Je voulais qu'il laisse, pour une fois, et sans trop que je sache pourquoi, ses émotions sortir. Je voulais qu'il évacu tout parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il éclatait de la sorte. Lentement j'avançais ma main afin de la déposer sur son épaule. J'avais peur. Incroyablement peur qu'il me voit comme l'éternel Potter. Je ne voulais pas être Potter à ce moment-là. Je sentis le tremblement de son corps s'éteindre sous la pression de ma main sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers moi et il sursauta en me voyant. J'étais surement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir accroupi près de lui, une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais je crois que j'ai sursauté encore plus que lui en voyant son visage. Il était baigné de larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges et je pouvais lire de la détresse dans son regard. Jamais je ne l'avait vu à ce point détruit. Puis comme si il avait soudainement réalisé qui j'étais vraiment, il détourna la tête. Surement pour cacher son visage.

- Dégage Potter..

Ces deux mots étaient presque murmurés. Sa voix qui aurait été en général méprisante était hésitante.. Presque implorante. Mais malgré cela, je n'avais toujours pas l'intention de m'en aller. Bien qu'il était Malfoy, bien qu'il était cette personne que je détestait du plus profond de mon âme, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller. Je crois bien que c'est son regard qui me retenait.. bien que je ne le croisait plus à ce moment-là. J'accentuais doucement la pression de ma main sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire que je ne m'en irais pas sous aucun prétexte. Je sais pertinemment qu'il l'avait compris parce qu'il s'était retourné vers moi, de grosses larmes roulants sur ses joues. Il devait surement s'attendre à ce que je me moque de lui. L'occasion était pourtant parfaite mais c'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire. Je tentais donc de le convaincre de mes bonnes intentions d'un regard. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, il ne m'aurais surement pas cru. Comme dans chacune de nos prises de becs. Il baissa le regard en détournant la tête. Je voyais bien que quelque chose de tragique lui était arrivé. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander ce que c'était. Je ne pouvais pas et je ne voulais pas. En quoi est-ce que ça me regardait de toute façon ?!

- Je t'en prie.. va t'en !

Il avait dit sa phrase dans un soupir. Un soupir de lassitude. Il ne voulait pas se battre cette nuit-là. Ça tombait bien parce que moi non plus. En voyant que je ne m'en allait pas, il laissa finalement libre cours à sa tristesse. Il pleurait. Je ne connaissait pas la raison pourquoi il pleurait mais je m'en foutais vraiment à cet instant préçis. Bien que Draco Malfoy soit mon ennemi, l'entendre se fendre le coeur de cette façon me déchirait. J'avais l'impression de ressentir de sa douleur à chaque sanglots. Pris d'une soudaine envie de le consoler, de le faire cesser cette tristesse, ma main qui était toujours sur son épaule l'attira contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Bien des choses resteront à jamais inexpliquer dans tous mes faits et gestes de cette nuit-là mais je l'avais quand même fait. Il s'était complètement laisser aller contre mon torse. Et comme si ma chaleur corporelle avait quelque chose de libérateur, j'entendis sa tristesse augmenter. Bientot, ses mains qui pendaient de chaque côté de lui s'avancèrent vers moi. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me repousser mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il agrippa ma chemise fortement. Laissant libre cours à sa tristesse. J'avais mal pour lui. J'avais mal de le voir si détruit. Moi qui pensait autrefois que j'en aurais jubilé de contentement de le voir ainsi, je ne pouvais même pas le supporter. Et pourtant je me sentait à ma place. Je sentais que j'étais exactement à l'endroit où je devais me trouver. Parce que Draco Malfoy avait besoin de moi. Draco Malfoy avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle déverser toute sa colère, sa tristesse, toutes ses craintes. Quelqu'un qui aurait passer par là aurait été tellement surpris, probablement choqué de voir les deux personnes qui se haissait le plus au monde dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais étonemment, je ne me sentait pas ainsi. Je ne sentait pas que j'étais son ennemi. Je ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers lui. Juste de la tristesse. Car oui, j'étais bel et bien triste pour lui.

- Je.. j'ai..

Je ne demandais pas à connaître son histoire ni la raison pour laquelle il tremblait à ce point. Je n'exigait pas de savoir pourquoi il était si détruit et pourtant je ne dis rien et je tendis l'oreille. Je me devais de l'écouter. Il fallait que quelqu'un prête attention à lui, et si ce n'était pas ses amis qui le fesaient, moi je le ferais !

- Je n'ai jamais..

Sa voix était rempli de désespoir et de détresse. J'en étais complètement chamboulé. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans un tel état ?! Lui qui était toujours si fort et maître de lui-même.

- J'ai pas voulu..

Je ne le forcais à rien. Et pourtant il se confiait à moi. À moi et à personne d'autre et étrangement je me sentis un peu plus important à ce moment-là. Je n'étais plus le "Sauveur" ni le "Survivant", je n'étais plus le "grand Harry Potter". Non. J'étais juste la personne qui écoutait Draco Malfoy. Et pour moi, cette nuit-là, cette mission était beaucoup plus importante que de sauver l'humanité.

Sa tête reposait sur mon torse, ses mains seraient ma chemise si fortement qu'elle aurait pu déchirer à tout moment et pourtant je me sentait étrangement bien. Peiné et triste pour lui mais paradoxalement bien. Être là à tenir dans mes bras la personne qui avait l'air d'être tourmentée encore plus que moi-même.

- On m'a forcé..

Il était tellement anéanti que j'avais l'impression de tenir dans mes bras un enfant qu'on aurait consolé après un cauchemar terrifiant. Il était tellement vulnérable que ça en faisait peur. Nous étions là depuis combien de temps au fait ? Je ne le savais pas. Lui non plus probablement. Mais ni un ni l'autre ne cherchions à le savoir véritablement. Parce que tout à coup je compris une chose. Une chose si étrange et ridicule que ça pouvait avoir du sens pour chacun de nous. La seule personne à qui j'ai donné toute mon énergie pour lui transmettre ma haine était lui. Et vice versa. En fait nous étions probablement la personne la plus présente dans la vie de l'autre. Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais de cette manière si.. proche ! Intense ! Le sentir contre moi à déverser toute sa rage, sa colère, comme sa tristesse ne me révulsait pas. Il m'a toujours craché au visage sa haine avec ses répliques cinglantes alors pourquoi des larmes me dérangeraient ?

- Il a enfoncé sa baguette dans la chair de mon bras et...

Il avait de la difficulté à parler. Ses mots étaient bloqués par toutes ses émotions. J'étais en effet intrigué par la raison de son état. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre ainsi ? Mais il pouvait prendre son temps. Le temps de tout me raconter. Il savait que je resterais là jusqu'à la fin. Peu importe qui passerait par là. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, je resterais là. Advienne que pourra.

- Il.. il a dit quelque chose dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Comme.. comme un sifflement.

Le Fourchelang. J'étais sur de ce fait. Mais qui pouvait bien lui faire du mal à ce point ? Toutes ces questions.. je ne tardais pas à connaître la réponse et je le savais. Par contre, je ne savais pas si je serais vraiment enchanté de la vérité.

- Comme une lithanie..

Ma main remonta vers ses cheveux pour commencer doucement à les caresser. Ce geste je ne l'avais pas vraiment calculé. Je l'avais fait machinalement et pourtant, mine de rien, ce geste doux l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ça faisait mal !

Sa voix s'était cassée pour laisser ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux océaniques encore plus fortement.

- Je le suppliait ! Je ne voulais pas !

Je sentis la prise de ses mains se resserer davantage sur le tissus délicat de mon vêtement. Je savais inconsciemment que me raconter tout ça lui demandait un effort incroyable. Mais je savais aussi que ça le libérait d'une certaine manière de ne pas garder tout ça uniquement pour lui.

- Puis elle est apparue..

Puis soudain, comme si sa rage l'emportait plus que sa tristesse, il me repoussa. Il me tourna le dos, pour ainsi faire face à la grande fenêtre et il se releva. Les poings serrés, la tête baissée, il se crispait.

- Tu sais.. maintenant qu'elle est là, je n'y peut plus rien.

Sa voix était désormais plus calme. Comme si il s'était fait à l'idée de sa triste existence. Comme si il avait finalement accepté le destin déjà tout tracé d'avance pour lui. Mais je ne savais toujours pas quel destin il avait.

- Elle est là, c'est tout. Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

Malgré son ton de voix plus posé, je pouvais encore percevoir de la rage au travers de sa résignation.

- Elle est là.. à me pourrir l'existence !

Il avait craché le dernier mot comme si ça l'écoeurait lui-même. On aurait dit que l'enfant hanté par son cauchemard de tout à l'heure s'était transformé en enfant plus que jamais écoeuré du sommeil.

- Je n'en voulais pas...

Je le vis relever sa main droite vers son bras gauche pour le serrer très fortement.

- Elle me salit !

Lentement, sa main qui serrait son bras gauche pis doucement le tissus de sa chemise et elle remonta la manche. Puis il se tourna.

- J'ai la marque Harry !!!

Son visage était rouge. Ses yeux glacials étaient noyés par les larmes de rage, de colère et de tritesse. Tout son corps tremblait. Mais ce n'est pas son état qui me frappa en premier. Non. Ce que je vis en premier lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi fut la marque noire des ténèbres qui prenait place sur son avant-bras gauche. Cette marque qui prouvait désormais que Draco Malfoy était du côté sombre bien malgré lui.

- J'ai la marque Harry...

Il avait soufflé mon prénom, comme lorsqu'on soupire. Il l'avait utilisé pour la première fois. Et pourtant je n'en formalisait pas. Cela ne me choquait ni ne me rebutait. C'était juste un fait que je jugeais normal. J'avait tenté de le consoler, je l'avais tenu dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait et il m'avait rendu la pareille. Alors mon prénom sortant de sa bouche n'était que la continuité de toutes ces choses.

Puis soudain, las de me trouver par terre, je me releva à mon tour. Peut-être avait-il peur que je m'en ailles, que je cris à l'aide ou bien que je le pointe du doigt en le jugeant et en vociférant car il avait reculé à mon geste. Mes pieds s'avancèrent aussitôt pour m'approcher de lui. Il reculait toujours mais plus lentement donc rapidement je le rejoignait. Je pouvais lire la peur, l'incompréhension et la confusion dans les cavernes glacières qui lui servaient d'orbites. Ma main s'avanca vers lui pour se déposer sur son épaule, comme lorsque j'était arrivé et qu'il était accroupit par terre. Et pour répéter mes mêmes mouvements, je le tira de toutes mes forces pour le reprendre dans mes bras. Je le sentis d'abors tendu pour finalement se laisser aller contre moi.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai compris que son arrogance et sa prétention n'était qu'une couverture pour cacher toutes ces émotions qui l'envahissait. Une couverture de haine pour cacher son opposition face aux ténèbres. Cette nuit-là, j'ai vu autre chose que de la haine dans ses yeux. J'y ai lu de la tristesse comme jamais je n'aurais cru en voir. Cette nuit-là, sa méchanceté avait fait place à de la vulnérabilité.

Cette nuit-là.. j'ai connu le vrai Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Ouais.. j'sais.. Bizarre hein ?!  
Mais étonnament, j'aime bien quand même. Certains pourrait trouver ce one-shot désespérant. J'ai vraiment eu de la misère avec mes verbes ! Mais faut pas formaliser hein..  
-part se cacher derrière un mur-  
C'est pas ma faute !!! ( enfin.. oui ! C'est ma faute mais j'y peut rien.. )  
Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est pas le cas.. eh ben tant pis pour vous ! Gna !! 


End file.
